Testing
by labrat love
Summary: the last place Nick wanted to be was the mall, but things look way up when he's stopped for a product test... warnings...slightly AU, there is language and smuttiness...


**I'm soooo sorry I haven't been able to keep up with How to Get the Girl of your Dreams, but I haven't forgotten it, I'm just super busy!!! so uummm, here is some shameless smut (i don't usually write smut...that is how much i love you all...) to make it up to you...and the next chapter will be up soon I promise...I own nothing but the fictional situation I put the characters in...**

Nick Stokes was exhausted, shopping for his sister's birthday was not high on his list of fun ways to spend a Saturday. That and he tried to avoid the mall as much as possible. After a dozen or so stores and multiple assaults by "helpful" clerks he eventually found something satisfactory.

"She's lucky I love her so much" he muttered under his breath as he made his way to the exit. Suddenly there was a blondish blur, which after a second Nick realized was a young man. A very attractive young man.

"S'cuse me sir, would you be interested in testing our new product? It will just take a second then afterwards a short survey, which you can take with you." He added noticing the handsome stranger in front of him was not in the greatest of moods. Normally Nick would have politely declined and went on with his life, but there was something about this kid in front of him that made him want to stay.

"Sure, alright."

"Great! I'm Greg." the man said extending his hand.

"Nick" he replied delighting in the warm feeling of the slender man's hand in his.

"Thanks for volunteering," Greg continued as he led Nick through an employee door, down a pale hallway to a room that reminded Nick of the interrogation rooms down at the station. "You know it's not every afternoon I get a good-looking guy like you to actually agree to test our product. Well it's not every day I get anyone to say yes."

"So, ah, what'im I testing?" His question made the younger man turn pink, Nick felt himself grin watching him attempt to find the correct words.

"Well...wipe on pheromones."

"Wipe on pheromones? Like in a lotion or something?"

"Kinda, they're in a little moist towelette."

"Why?"

"Well, say you were going to a club, you would just wipe it on your pressure points and voila! instant lady magnet, not that you would have a problem." He snuck the last remark in with a sly grin. Nick watched Greg produce a small square wrapped in shiny foil. His breath caught in his throat as he watched him tear it open and pull out a bluish wet wipe.

"Mind if I?" Greg asked holding up the wipe.

"Not at all." Nick said allowing the man access to his wrists and neck. After application Nick watched Greg walk the wipe over to the garbage and swipe it once across a single wrist. Nick raised an eyebrow, he was sure he wasn't supposed to see that.

"Normally we would have a pretty female lab tech help you out with this but Mandy called in sick this morning."

"So they found their prettiest male tech to do it?" Nick said inching closer to Greg.

"Something like that..." Greg said his eyes widening as he watched the older man advance.

"The mirror...is there anyone on the other side of the two way mirror...?" Nick said putting his hand on Greg's waist.

"Nope it's only me an..." That was all Greg could get out before Nick smothered his lips with his own. For a second Greg did not respond. Then when Nick's tongue licked gently at the corner of his mouth Greg had no choice but to comply. The younger man sighed and Nick took advantage of the moment and slid his tongue deeper in to Greg's mouth. His hands roamed the slender body and slid under Greg's shirt, He reveled in the soft kiss of skin on skin. Greg was certain he had died and gone to heaven, it was then he began to notice the pheromones. If Nick was irresistible before Greg wasn't sure there was a word for what he was now. Nick was startled by the sudden shift in control, now hands mapped his body and tugged him closer. He was being backed into the silver-top table in the center of the room. He barely had time to come up for air between his enthusiastic partner's voracious kisses.

"You...table...now!" Greg commanded between kisses. Nick obliged and sat on the edge of the table. "No...wait..." Nick got off the table. "Pants off." Overjoyed with his new order he stripped himself of his jeans revealing a large tent in his boxers. Greg eyed him like some kind of jungle cat waiting high on a branch for unsuspecting prey to wander by. Like that same jungle cat he slunk over to Nick and with a hand to his chest pushed him onto his back. If Nick wasn't lost to his hormones he would have probably gotten nervous as Greg's grin turned feral. The blond sauntered to the end of the table farthest from his Nick's head and leaned over his body.

"You can stop me any time.."

"But I don't want you to..." With that Greg lazily slid Nick's boxers down, and took a moment to enjoy the view. Nick was flushed from the tips of his toes to the ends of his ears.

"Impressive." Was the sole word Greg uttered before closing his mouth around the object of his approval. Nick gasped as Greg began to laggardly bob his head. Greg hollowed his cheeks and sucked the swollen member. He traced the thick vein with the tip of his tongue causing the other man to writhe and attempt to grip the table. Nick groaned in frustration, Greg was playing with him, taking his time, building a frantic tension deep inside him. His fingers nearly wore tracks in the cold table top.

"Please G!" He begged Greg to go faster and initially his request was ignored. Greg let Nick slide out of his mouth until just the tip remained, that he licked and sucked as if it were a popsicle. Nick moaned, he wasn't sure how much longer he could stand it. Then finally, finally Greg swallowed Nick as deep as he could. Nick saw stars, the sensation of Greg's throat tight around him made him want to scream at the top of his lungs. When he came Greg fluidly swallowed milking him for every drop. The blond stood with the same feral grin and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Nick tried his best to sit, his head still reeling.

"Damn" he said.

"So I think that means our product is a little too good."

"Hell you keep it the way it is and you won't be able to make it fast enough." Nick said with a small smile. As he redressed he noticed there was a patch on Greg's jeans that was considerably darker.

After a minute or two of refraction Greg led Nick back through the pale hallway into the light of day. As they parted Greg handed Nick the survey he was supposed to fill out. Nick laughed to himself, how was he supposed to answer any of the questions. He looked at it closer, there at the top, handwritten and above the title was Greg's phone number.

**I hope you enjoyed that, and I promise I will get to the last chapter of Girl of Your Dreams up soon!!**

**And with this I issue a challenge !!! Check out my C2 **_** the guidelines and message me if you want to participate! XO Ratty**_


End file.
